goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Kung Fu Blander/Destroy Bob the Builder, Destroy!
Season 2, Episode 2: Kung Fu Blander/Destroy Bob the Builder, Destroy! Aired: August 29, 2011 Previous: RiOa/Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine Next: Super 80s/Captain America's Got Talent Kung Fu Blander/Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy is the second episode of MAD Season 2, and the 28th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Kung Fu Blander: With a bird as the big bad guy, the second Kung Fu Panda ''film just feels blander than the last. '''Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy': Bob the Builder gets some "help" from Andrew W.K. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that aliens were thought of abducting everybody or there was a plague. But it turns out it was Labor Day. #Opening Scene #'Kung Fu Blander' (Movie Parody of DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda) #Animated Marginals segment #Pencil sharpener haircut (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Red Skull (Drink Parody of Red Bull / Spoof on the Red Skull / Ad Parodies segment) #The Greatest Thing Ever! #Han Solo and Gretel (Spoof on Han Solo from Star Wars / Fairy Tale Parody of Hansel and Gretel) (Ad Parodies segment) #Farmer Gets Milk for the Cow (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Spy vs. Spy - White Flag (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Mayor Mic (Cartoon) #Quicker Sand and Quickish Sand (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Renegade Animation, Parody of Quicksand) #Hot Dog with everything (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' (TV Parody of Destroy Build Destroy and Bob the Builder) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Quicker Sand and Quickish Sand) The man says, "Can this go any faster?" (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first episode of MAD where Rachel Ramras didn't voice anyone, the first time The Greatest Thing Ever! appeared, and the first episode of MAD to have a guest star (Andrew W.K.). *This is the second episode that Angry Birds appeared on MAD. *Reshiram and Zekrom from Pokémon are included in the failed things that are black and white that can stop Shen. And also, this is the first time MAD spoofs the newest Pokémon game (Pokémon Black and White). *The Spy vs. Spy sketch is a different animation style. *In Han Solo and Gretel, a DVD of Gnomeo and Juliet was seen in a trash can. *Jason Marsden did not reprise his voice as Lord Shen. Voices *Chris Cox - Bob the Builder, Man Trapped in Quickish Sand, and Thor *Brian T. Delaney - Po, Scoop, Captain America, Hot Dog Customer, and Mayor *Grey DeLisle - Soothsayer, Tigress, and Lofty *Larry Dorf - Green Circle Angry Bird, Man Trapped in Quicker Sand, and Hot Dog Vendor *Keith Ferguson - Lord Shen, Han Solo, and Man Trapped in Quick Sand *Kevin Shinick - Mr. Popper, Pepé Le Pew, Hansel, Gretel, Red Skull, Ancient Tribesman, Quicker Sand and Quickish Sand Announcer, and the MAD News Anchor *Dana Snyder - Green Pig, Pencil, and Han Solo and Gretel Announcer *Andrew W.K. - Himself and the Greatest Thing Ever Announcer Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 2) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:August 2011 Episodes